


The New Deal

by heartheldhostage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Binding magic, Blood Spells, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartheldhostage/pseuds/heartheldhostage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had it. He had the way to break Dean's deal and save his brother from hell. Or so he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Deal

Two days before his deal was due, Dean woke to find himself bound on the hotel bed in the room he and Sam checked into the night before. He was naked and gagged. Sam stood over him, a look of remorse and shame on his face.

“I'm sorry, De. I think I may have found a way to break your deal. I tied you up because you're not gonna like it. You'd fight me, and I can't let you do that. I promised you I would do whatever it takes, and I will, even this,” Sam said as he slowly sat down beside Dean.

“A very old warlock gave me everything we need. It's a series of spells and rituals to bind and secure souls. It was used by witches years ago to trap people and keep them close, loyal, and obedient. I've altered it enough, I think, to remove the obedient part. The rest should keep you tied to me and out of hell.”

Sam set about mixing ingredients and preparing items as Dean squirmed and tried to free himself from his restraints.

“You won't get free, De. The warlock gave me a spell to cast on the ropes so that I'm the only one who can untie them. You're not moving until we're done here,” Sam said as he wiped Dean's chest down with rubbing alcohol.

Dean's eyes went wide when he saw the knife Sam picked up.

“Yeah, unfortunately, there's gonna be a little pain for both of us. It's nothing we can't handle. I need to draw some of our blood and carve a symbol of my choosing over your heart. That's the pain part. Well, the physical pain. The rest will probably be worse later.” Sam cut Dean's hand and held it over a bowl to collect his blood.

Dean watched as Sam cut his own hand next. Then Sam cleaned the blade and started carving Dean's chest as he recited a spell. Dean watched in fascination as the carving also appeared on Sam's chest. It was some ancient word or something.

“It means bound for eternity,” Sam answered Dean's unasked question. “I would have used our initials, but it has to be an ancient symbol.”

Sam mixed the brothers' blood with the other ingredients he'd already prepared. He then brushed the mixture over both their symbols. Sam seemed to be absolutely fine, but Dean screamed around the gag. He'd never felt a worse pain as he watched glowing orbs exit his and Sam's bodies from the symbols.

The orbs danced around each other as Sam recited another spell. They then joined together, melding as one and glowing even brighter, before splitting in half again and reentering the brothers' bodies. This pain was even worse, and Dean nearly passed out. Sam groaned and propped himself up to keep from falling over.

“Didn't expect it to hurt like that,” Sam said by way of apology.

Dean groaned, still feeling the burning agony of the orb.

“Now comes the part you will probably hate me for. The binding is done, but it can still be reversed by a competent witch unless we seal it. I fully intend to seal it, De. You sold your soul for me because you couldn't lose me. I’m doing this because I can't lose you either.”

Sam leaned over and kissed Dean's cheek as he started stroking Dean's cock. Dean began struggling again, trying to get away from what was obviously going to happen.

“It's no use, De, I told you that. This is going to happen because it has to.”

Sam reached for a bottle of lube and began stretching Dean open. Dean closed his eyes in denial of what was happening, what his baby brother had been pushed to because Dean wasn't able to protect him.

Dean felt Sam's cock, and boy was Sam hung, push into him. He felt Sam start thrusting. He expected to feel sick, but was surprised when he actually enjoyed it. The more Sam thrust into him, the more Dean met his thrusts and wanted more. This brought even more pleasure than the actual bonding had brought pain. Dean had never felt so good. He opened his eyes to see Sam's eyes were glowing brightly. He knew instinctively that his own eyes were glowing as brightly as Sam's.

He felt the magic flow throughout his body. He felt the tie to Sam strengthen, harden like drying cement. He'd always felt close to his brother, but now, he truly felt like they were one person. Dean knew he'd never be apart from Sam again.

It was over quickly with both brothers coming at the same time, just as the spell called for. Sam and Dean were now bound for eternity.

 

Neither brother discussed it after Sam released Dean and cleaned the room. They just packed, climbed in the car, and found another rundown motel in another rundown town.

They let Bobby know they'd broken the deal, but not how they'd done it. He was the happiest they'd ever known him to be.

The boys' spirits were lighter, and each could tell it through their new bond. They spent the day relaxing, watching movies, and feeling good. They spent the evening on the hood on the Impala stargazing and drinking beer. Dean belonged to Sam now. He was safe. They'd won.

 

At midnight on the night Dean's deal was due, hellhounds tore both Winchester brothers apart and dragged them to hell.

Six months later, the King of Hell Sam Winchester crushed Bobby Singer's neck with his boot, smiling at the sound of crunching bones. 

“Sam, I get all tingly when you kill the old fashioned way,” Sam's consort stepped closer and slid his arms around Sam. Sam leaned down and kissed Dean, sucking his brother's lips and smacking his ass.

“Damned grumpy old bastard should have joined us,” Sam said.

“Why don't we grab a couple of our demons and go have a drink to take your mind off him?” Dean smiled.

Less than five minutes after Sam, Dean, Ruby, and Crowley walked into the Road House, all the hunters were on the floor or slumped over tables bleeding out or dead, all the civilians were outside bleeding out or burning, and Ellen and Jo Harvell were lying naked and spread out on tabletops.

Sam, Dean, and Crowley leaned against the bar drinking Ellen's finest whiskey while Ruby teased and taunted mother and daughter.

“You are going to help us one way or another,” Ruby said as she ran her finger over Jo's nipple. “How you're going to help us is entirely up to you.”

“Just kill us and get it over with, you black-eyed bitch,” Ellen snapped.

“Now, that's no way to talk to customers, love,” Crowley smirked.

“Go back to hell, you slimy bastard,” Jo said defiantly.

“Oh, I absolutely intend to, love. The question is am I taking one or both of you with me?” Crowley grinned evilly.

Ruby, who was now playing with each woman's breasts, ran her hands down their bodies and slammed four fingers of each hand into their pussies. Both women jerked and yelled. 

“You think that's bad? Try taking a hellhound's knot and birthing its pups for centuries. That's exactly what's going to happen to you if Crowley takes you to hell with him. And hound knots? The smallest I’ve ever seen was the size of a basketball,” Ruby smirked as she kept fingering both women.

“What the hell do you want from us?” Ellen asked.

Dean stepped forward and said calmly, “We want you to keep doing exactly what you've been doing. Running a network and safe house, except we want you to do it for our demons, now. Yours will be one of dozens around the country and hundreds around the world. Nice little safe zones for our demons to be demons.”

“Fuck you, Dean Winchester!” Jo snapped.

“There's the invitation I’ve been waiting for,” Dean grinned cockily as he undid his pants and walked over. “You should learn to watch that mouth of yours better, little girl. It will get you in all kinds of trouble.” Dean rammed his cock into Jo and fucked her hard and deep. 

“No! Get off me!” Jo screamed. Ruby backhanded Jo hard enough to nearly knock her out.

Ellen began threatening Dean. Sam stepped to Ellen. “You're not gonna do a damn thing to him, Ellen, except watch him take his pleasure from your precious daughter. You should be glad it's him and not one of our hounds. Ruby wasn't lying about our plans for the two of you. Your lives are gonna be lived as breeding bitches unless you deal with us.”

“Come on, Crowley, join the fun,” Dean said as he kept pounding Jo. 

“Don't mind if I do,” the demon said as he walked over and shoved his cock down Jo's throat. “Now, don't try to bite. Daddy will play rough if you do.” Crowley let his eyes go black. Jo froze and the demons kept right on fucking her. Ruby even leaned over and started sucking and biting her nipples.

“Looks like Jo's starting to enjoy it. Maybe the little whore would actually like being a bitch for our hellhounds,” Sam grinned as he started rubbing Ellen's pussy. “What about you, Ellen? Ready to stretch this thing wide open and push out some hellhounds that will collect human souls for me?

“You did see our bodies, right? You helped Bobby give us that useless hunter's funeral. You saw how those hounds shredded us, ripped us open to pull our souls out of our bodies. You want to be mommie bitch for more of those precious pups?” Sam teased as he slid his fingers inside Ellen. 

He scratched her hard, breaking the skin inside her and causing blood to seep out around his fingers. Ellen gasped.

“That's not even a hint of what being knotted by my hounds will feel like, never mind giving birth to the pups. I'll modify your bodies so you can birth the pups, but I won't ease the pain in the least. You'll wish you'd cooperated by the time the first beast mounts you. You'll wish I would let you die by the time he starts popping his knot,” Sam assured her.

“You can avoid all of that and still run your bar. I’ll even guarantee that any demon who fucks you or Jo to pass the time will not hurt her too badly,” Sam grinned.

Ellen just gave Sam a dirty look and kept her mouth shut. Sam sighed and motioned for Crowley to proceed.

Crowley moved from Jo's mouth to Dean's side he slid his cock into Jo beside Dean's. They fucked her even harder. Jo screamed. Ruby straddled her face and hushed Jo by making the young woman eat her pussy.

Sam sighed deeply, relishing the sound of Jo's pain. He looked back at Ellen. “All that pain from Dean and Crowley? That's still not half as much as she's gonna feel with my hounds. Are you really going to put your daughter through that?”

“Okay! Fine, I’ll do it. Just leave her alone!” Ellen capitulated. 

“First, you and I have to seal the deal,” Sam said and fucked Ellen until she came.

Crowley pulled out of Jo, And Ruby climbed off her. The two of them finished up on the table beside her, making sure she saw everything. Dean came inside Jo and pulled out, leaving her lying helpless and in tears on the table.

Dean laughed. “Damn. Knew you'd be a good fuck, Jo. Definitely gonna be coming around to get more of that.”

“I'm going to send you a few new barmaids. Put them to work. You're going to need them. Cross me, Ellen, and I promise you'll watch your daughter be a hellhound bitch for eternity,” Sam growled.

Sam, Dean and the others left. Within two days the Road House was overflowing with business. Almost all her customers were demons waiting for Sam and Dean's orders. Almost all the demons took turns with Ellen, Jo, and the new barmaids Sam had sent while they waited, sometimes three and four demons fucking them at once. None of the demons could possibly be considered gentle. That's what the Ellen and Jo's lives became.

 

The boys insinuated their demons in hosts with reach and pull. Within six months, Sam and Dean controlled over half of the world's governments. Within eight months, they controlled two-thirds of the world's religious leaders. Within a year, they controlled the entire world, and not one human realized it.

Heaven finally realized that the planet was being run by hell. They came rushing to the rescue. Three quarters of them simply rushed to their deaths. Sam and Dean had the remaining angels brought before them.

“Which one of you is in charge?” Dean demanded.

One of the angels stepped forward. “I am Michael archangel of the Lord. I am in charge.”

Dean laughed. “You think you're cute in John Winchester's meatsuit, don't you? You think that will make us obey you faster. You think it will strike fear into us at the sight of the man who raised us as soldiers.”

“Use of this vessel is intended to reach any shred of humanity that may remain inside you.”

“You're morons,” Dean said simply. “Do you really believe there's any humanity left in us?”

“We were hoping,” another angel spoke up.

“Dean's right. You're morons,” Sam said. He continued before the angels could speak again about humanity, “What is your business here? Why have you attacked us?”

“You have quietly over taken the entire planet our Father created. You will destroy what he loves most,” Michael said.

“Where is your Father?” Dean asked. “I haven't heard him complaining.”

Most of the angels looked at each other guiltily. Michael said, “Our Father's location is not the issue here.”

“What is the issue?” Sam asked in obvious boredom.

“We cannot allow you to destroy everything our Father has created.”

Dean looked at Sam, “Would you look at this? They really are fucking morons.” He turned back to the angel, “What exactly are we doing to destroy anything?”

“You have had government and church leaders possessed. You have had teachers, doctors, cops, and emergency workers possessed,” Michael said as if that explained everything.

Sam rolled his eyes. “And what has been the results of those possessions?”

There was uncomfortable movement and muttered communication among the angels, but no answer from any of them.

“You're telling me you're worried because the laws being passed are now beneficial to the people rather than government? You're telling me you're worried because clergy actually help people rather than pad their wallets?” Sam asked.

Dean asked, “It's a problem that teachers are actually teaching instead of just taking a paycheck? That doctors are actually healing instead of worrying about malpractice? That cops are actually getting criminals off the streets and emergency workers are able to face emergencies without fear and save more lives?”

“Is that what's really happening?” asked a red headed angel in the back of the group.

“Quiet, Anna,” Michael demanded.

“No. No,” Sam sat up suddenly interested, “speak, Anna. What were you saying?”

“We were told that the possessions were dangerous to the humans. We were told that you were going to destroy them all and allow demons to take over the planet,” Anna said.

Sam and Dean both laughed, along with the rest of the demons present.

Sam said, “Demons do have a destructive side. We provide plenty of outlets for that here and a few topside. However, they do follow our orders without question. The world is closer to peace now than it has been in over a thousand years because of us. 

“The only humans suffering by our hands are those who deserve to, criminals proven guilty and sentenced to separation from other humans. We have the entire penal system of every country doling out punishment to those humans.

“The only humans harmed are harmed by other humans and supernatural beings not under our control. We have human hunters after the ghouls, djinn, and others. We even have demons assisting the hunters.”

“We have entire populations of supernatural beings working with us to protect humans. In exchange, we give them the humans who deserve to die.”

“I think,” Dean said, “if you go ask a few humans, they'll tell you the same thing. We're running this show a hell of a lot better than your Father, who seems to be off on permanent vacation somewhere.”

“You're in charge up there, Michael. It's obvious that you know all of this, yet you still come into our realm and attack us. Why?” Sam asked.

Michael straightened his posture even more, something Dean wasn't sure could even happen.

“If our Father wanted things running smoothly for humans, then he would have had them running smoothly. You're defying his will. I will not tolerate that.”

“Well, then, it's a damn good thing you don't have to,” Dean said as he held his hand out to Crowley. Crowley tossed him one of the weapons taken from the angels. Dean used it to gut Michael.

“Anna, step forward,” Sam commanded.

Anna moved to the front of the group of angels as instructed.

“What would you have done if you had known the truth?” Sam asked.

“I would have refused to attack you, and I would have been destroyed by Michael for disobedience,” Anna stated simply.

“Who else knew the truth?” Dean asked.

“Balthazar would have known,” Anna said. “He was killed by your army before we were surrounded. Gabriel may know, but, like our Father, he took off some time ago.”

“Well, it seems congratulations are in order. Anna, you've just been promoted to ruler of heaven. If anyone has a problem with that, you give us a call. We'll come and straighten everything right out,” Sam said. “I assume there will be no more attacks on us.”

“There won't be. I give you my word,” Anna said as she held out her hand.

Sam smiled as he shook it.

 

“I have to hand it to you, son, giving the Winchesters that binding spell was the smartest thing you ever did. How did you know it wouldn't totally corrupt them? They could have ended up releasing Lucifer from his cage,” Chuck said.

“I made sure to write it so that it would corrupt them just enough to be able to do the job, dad,” the angel said smugly.

Chuck smiled, “You wrote it yourself? You truly are a tricky one, Gabriel.”


End file.
